


En el callejón

by enchanteresse



Category: Gackt (Musician) - Fandom
Genre: Alley Sex, Anal Sex, Clubbing, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7039954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchanteresse/pseuds/enchanteresse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque el sexo puede ser en cualquier lado... incluso en el callejón detrás del bar.</p><p>Primera persona.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En el callejón

**Author's Note:**

> Para la reina de los 'contra la pared', Nao.
> 
>  
> 
> Versión en primera persona.

 

Los tragos van y vienen, la música suena por todos los rincones y cada uno de los seres que está en el club está en algún grado de desnudismo. No recordabas quien te había sugerido ir hacia uno de los sex club de clase alta de Roppongi, pero, otra vez, no recordabas muchas cosas que habían pasado en las últimas 48 horas. Todo era una confusión entre tragos de distinto aspecto y tal vez no era el mejor lugar, era demasiado caluroso para tu gusto y el aire básicamente apestaba a esencias, sexo y afrodisiacos de todos los rincones del mundo. Pero, al menos, había una buena vista, una de las cuales, _oh,_ te estaba devolviendo la mirada. El tipo que estaba a dos mesas de distancia, observándote de arriba abajo, sus ojos hambrientos. Conocías ese tipo de miradas. _Dios,_ incluso tu habías dado este tipo de miradas antes. Es alto y las luces del club no te dejan ver bien el color de su cabello, solo notas que está usando un abrigo largo y oscuro, junto con una camisa abierta que parecía ser bastante costosa, probablemente solo para encajar entre la multitud. Su cuerpo parece brillar por el sudor y si bien hay una chica bastante guapa a su lado, este le estaba ignorando completamente. Era hora de hacer tu jugada. 

Te deslizas entre la multitud, chocando con mesas, rozandote con pieles, sudor y otros tipos de cosas que no quieres pensar. Por alguna razón, entre más cerca de él, más embriagado de placer te sentías. Algo quemaba en tu interior. Esta… _‘necesidad’,_ anhelo… _lujuria_. Cuando finalmente llegas a su mesa, lo que se siente como una eternidad, la chica se ha ido.

 **‘ No pensé que se iría pronto’** Le comentas.

 **‘ No iba a gastar mi dinero en alguien como ella’,** te responde sin desviar la mirada.

 **‘Entonces… ¿Qué hace una cara tan guapa como la tuya en un lugar como este?,** preguntas, sintiéndote más embriagado que nunca a cada minuto. _¿Qué diablos pasaba?_

 **‘Podría preguntarte lo mismo,’** susurra, **‘supongo que el clima es bastante … agradable en estas semanas’.** El también se acerca a ti. Algo te está pidiendo que te acerques a él, o tal vez es el hecho de que no quieres admitir lo mucho que le deseas ahora mismo. El sentir esos fuertes brazos alrededor tuyo, sentir aquel… No, cálmate. Son solo las esencias enloqueciendo tu cerebro. Lo es, ¿no?

Pero tu cuerpo está prácticamente sobre el suyo…

Alineas tu cabeza de manera que tus labios rozan su barbilla levemente en dirección a su cuello. **‘¿Quieres salir de aquí?’**

El ríe **‘Ni siquiera sabes mi nombre’.**

 

Deslizas tus manos por su pecho, atrayéndolo para besarlo. Tal vez son las esencias en el aire, o los tragos en el bar pero se siente eléctrico y cuando finalmente te separas te deja sin aliento. **“Se siente como si te conociera lo suficiente”.** Comienzas a caminar hacia la puerta. Te sigue. Sabías que te seguiría. **“Te diré el mío. Mi nombre es Jon. Jon Underdown’.**

 

 **‘Americano. Debe ser mi día de suerte’,** escuchas que te dice.

 

Antes de que lo sepas, ambos están fuera del club, las manos del extraño se entrelazan en tu cintura, atrayendote más cerca mientras chocas con un par de personas que esperan por entrar. **‘¿Quieres ver mi dormitorio?’,** murmura sobre tus labios, sus manos tomando tu rostro para detenerte brevemente. En respuesta le callas con un beso. El sabor del trago que bebió de golpe en el camino a la salida llena tu boca y te toma un poco de esfuerzo no separarte ante la extraña sensación que te dejó. El besa su camino hacia tu cuello, su ligera barba roza con tu mejilla. Había sido un tiempo desde que te habías sentido tan bien.

Tus manos recorren con ardiente fervor aquella espalda mientras que te presionabas contra el otro cuerpo, sintiendo el bulto en sus pantalones cada vez más grande. ‘ **Te deseo’,** gruñe el desconocido, lamiendo tu quijada, mordiendo tu cuello. La urgencia de su voz te da una idea. Le tomas del brazo y le guías hasta la zona trasera del club, en un callejón oscuro. La única iluminación cercana son las luces de neon, señalando diferentes clubes. **‘Entonces fóllame’** , le dices. El gruñe en acuerdo y vuelve a besarte. Es brusco, y húmedo y algún punto de ello terminas siendo presionado contra aquella pared de ladrillo. El desconocido lame y besa su camino hacia tu pecho, tu estómago, hasta que está de rodillas, sus manos jalando tus pantalones, solo para encontrarse con que no usabas ropa interior. **‘Me gusta estar preparado’,** sonríes de lado y puedes ver una semi sonrisa antes de que su boca se cerrara sobre tu miembro.

Su boca se siente cálida alrededor tu miembro, sus succiones son rápidas y viciosas, expertas y llenas de placer. Las sensaciones no pueden ser mejores. Tus manos se deslizan por su cabello, manteniéndolo en su lugar, mientras follas su boca, esa experta boca que parecía no tener reflejos pues te succionaba como un experto.

Gimes mientras tu miembro golpea el final de su garganta una y otra y otra vez. Tu silencio fue roto una vez más al sentir aquella lengua hacer maravillas sobre tu miembro. **‘Mierda… Tan… bueno…’** , jadeas, jalando su cabello **. ‘Fóllame’.**  

El extraño separa su cabeza tan fácilmente que te das cuenta que el debió haberte dejado tenerle así. Sus pupilas están dilatadas y hay saliva corriendo por la comisura de sus labios… **‘Fóllame. Te quiero dentro mío. Ahora. Mierda, tengo lubricante en el bolsillo…’**

 

Y así de fácil él está de pie otra vez, besándote, probándote. Una de sus manos recorre tu muslo hasta tu trasero. **‘Hmm… tan húmedo,’** gime, sus labios sobre tu oído, **‘tan húmedo por mi,’** introduce su lengua en tu oído, **‘te voy a follar tan bien’.**

 

 **‘Si, si’,** gimes, tomando su cinturón con manos temblorosas, mientras una de las de él saca la botella de lubricante de tu bolsillo. Debió haber un momento en el que él sacó su miembro y lo introdujo por completo pero todo lo que puedes recordar es lo bien que se siente tenerlo por fin dentro. Justo como lo esperabas, el miembro de aquel desconocido se introduce en ti rápida y duramente, y no puedes evitar gemir por mas mientras te folla duro contra la pared. No puedes evitar enterrar tus dedos en la piel de su espalda, agarrar su trasero y atraerlo más hacia ti, más profundo. En este punto ya todo es sudor, gemidos y movimiento. Sientes como aquel miembro folla con completo deseo cada rincón de tu culo, golpeando tu centro de placer una y otra vez. Le dices que no pare porque te sientes cerca, y por el ritmo de sus estocadas él también lo está. Y estás en lo correcto. Todo lo que toma es un par de estocadas para enviarlo – y a ti también- al límite, su cuerpo tensándose por un momento antes de recostar su cabeza en tu hombro, presionando tu cuerpo aún más fuerte contra la pared, mientras sientes como, centímetro a centímetro su semen llena tu culo de una manera deliciosa. **‘¿Recuerdas lo que te dije antes?’,** te pregunta, su frío aliento contra tu ardiente piel, su semen lentamente deslizándose por las curvas de tu culo. **‘ Puedo follarte unas veces más si estás de acuerdo’.**


End file.
